Saving Those We Love
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: After watching the promo several times for 1x12 Cold Turkey BATB: a one-shot came to my mind. This is one of the many ways I wish how things would happen when Catherine comes and interrupts Vincent and Alex romantic cabin getaway.


******Yay! Only Three more days until BATB 1x12 Cold Turkey. I can't wait! So After watching the promo several times, a one-shot came to my mind. This is one of the ways I wish things to happen when Catherine comes and interrupts Vincent and Alex (I can't wait to she's out of the picture) cabin romantic getaway. Tell me what you guys think. **

**Saving Those We Love **

**BY: E. B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BATB**

**~ Catherine's Point of View ~**

I never thought I would find myself as one of those girls who would be interrupting someone's romantic getaway vacation. Then again I had a very good reason to and I only hoped that Vincent wouldn't be mad at me.

But why did I even care if he were mad at me in the end? I mean he chose her didn't he? He went on a vacation with her? Not to mention a romantic getaway vacation as Alex so proudly put it when she asked me about it a few days ago.

If he had chosen me, I would've been the one here with him at the cabin, not Alex. But instead I wasn't. Instead I'm here saving his butt once again, I just couldn't seem to help it. It's become a bit of a habit saving Vincent. I guess in a way he's also been saving me. Shouldn't that give him the hint; that he should be with me, not her? I guess it's not enough.

I shake my head out of these thoughts, as I'm standing here facing Alex, who looks extremely jealous and mad about my interruption. I couldn't blame her, really, but once again I found myself saving him and I wasn't about to let Muirfield get to him, even if he is with someone else a part of me stilled cared about him and wanted to protect. So that's what I'm going to do. I wasn't going to let some ex get in the way of things either.

"Is there something going on between you two?" She asked me with worry in her voice. I honestly couldn't think of a good enough answer to give her. I'm confused just as she is. But this isn't why I'm here. Even though I did want to slap her for bringing danger to Vincent.

"Alex that's not what this is about…" I told her sternly. Trying to get her off the subject that wasn't important right now. She just didn't seem to get it when it came to Vincent and what's happening with him right now. Did he even tell her what is going on with him? What he is? There are so many things she doesn't understand, especially the part of keeping him safe.

"That wasn't a no?" She said to me. I glared at her, I thought I could be nice about this to her. But that was my last straw.

"Alex, I don't know if he hasn't told you…" I start to say as Vincent walks in the living room, nothing but shock written over his face. I glance over at him as I give him a look between an apology and worry.

"Catherine what are you?" He asked me.

"Did you tell her?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth?

** ~Vincent's Point of View ~**

Catherine asked me as she motioned her hand towards Alex who was sending daggers at Catherine with her eyes. I shook my head knowing what Catherine is talking about.

"Tell, me. Tell me what?" Alex yelled. "Will someone please tell me what's going on here? What's she doing here Vince?" I could tell she was getting angry about, Catherine interrupting her idea of a romantic getaway vacation. I haven't gotten the chance to tell her. She may have thought that this was what it was going to be about. But it wasn't. After thinking things through, I had come to a decision that I knew all along, who I should be with and I was going to break the news to Alex tonight and come to Catherine, and I would do whatever it took for her to take me back. I'd beg on my knees if I have to. I knew it would hurt Alex, my decision, but I couldn't be with her, not when my heart belongs completely to Catherine's.

"Alex look, I'm…" I start to say and Alex laughed.

"No. Don't you, go apologizing to me Vince." Alex said as she glared at Catherine. "You know what, I think I have my answer I'll just go."

"Alex, I was going to tell you…" Then Catherine stepped in the middle of us.

"Wait a minute, can we continue this later, we have a much more important matter to discuss." Catherine said with worry in her voice as I felt her grab my hand and lead me towards the bedroom.

"More important matters to discuss. Don't waste your breath handler, I get it, he chose you."

"Catherine's not my…" I started to say, wanting to defend Catherine. Feeling stupid for even calling her my handler. I've been a fool. Catherine released my hand and walked up to Alex, slapping her across the face.

"Alex!" Catherine practically yelled before continuing on. I was about to interfere but I stepped back, knowing it be best to let Catherine handle. "This isn't about my feelings for Vincent…"

"Oh so you do have…" She said as she rubbed the side of her face where Catherine slapped her.

"Alex look, because of you his life is in danger. I need you to get away from here as fast as you can. The less you know and the less you're involved the better. " Catherine told Alex. Alex nodded her head, I could tell she was starting to cry as she quickly grabbed a few of her things and walked out of the door.

"Catherine, can you please tell me…" And suddenly Catherine collided into my arms, I was taken by complete surprise and it took me a second to wrap my arms around her. I know now is not the time to be thinking about this, but having Catherine in my arms, made me realize how much I've missed her and needed her.

"I was worried I wouldn't get to you in time…" Catherine whispered into my shoulder.

"Catherine, what's going…?" She lifts her head from my shoulder and looks up at me, worry written all over her face.

"Vincent, It's Muirfield."

**What do you think? Was Catherine slapping Alex a little too much? Or wasn't it? And...Can it be Thursday already? Can't wait to see what you guys think of this. **


End file.
